A High School Nightmare
by Weareshootingstars21
Summary: Korra Williams moved to R.C. in the 5th grade, now it is the middle of her senior year of high school. Where she finds out she and her sister, Hailey have certain powers. Can she deal with the regular teenage drama and mastering her powers? Can she keep her and her sister secret safe? Read to find out. Idea based on The fire that burn in my heart by reneeluvspie.
1. Chapter 1

A High School Nightmare

Chapter 1: What just happened?

High school the time to enjoy yourself before you go into the real world. A place where there is all talk and no show. A place where people are always wearing masks and hiding their true selves. Where all the drama begins. But this is all normal to an average teenager, but Korra Williams is not an average teen. Something happens to her in the middle of the school year. It all started at lunch.

Korra walked into the cafeteria, paid for her lunch and sat down at her usual table. Soon one of her best friends Bolin come over. "Hey Kor," he said

"Hey Bo,"

"So how's your day been going?"

I shrugged "Fine, I guess"

"What's fine?" her other best friend, Asami said as she sat down and began to eat her lunch.

"It's nothing, Bo was just asking how my day's been going."

"Oh"

"Hey" her other best friend, Mako said as he sat down next to Asami and kissed her cheek. The two started to go out sometime in the beginning of the school year. Which really annoyed Korra because she had a huge crush on Mako ever since 6th grade.

"Hey" she replied. They talked some more until the lunch bell ring.

~Korra's pov ~

Ugh! I am so glad that is over, with all the kissy faces and other disgusting antics between those two. I'm really starting to lose it, I thought I'd be over Mako by now, but instead it just grew stronger. I moved to Republic City in the 5th grade to start a new leaf. And now it's kind of like the South Pole all over again, being left out. Well, at least I have Bolin to keep me company this time. Why did I leave the South Pole anyway?

The next few periods went by in a flash, finally school was over. I began walk home, but while I was a passed asami and Mako making out. I turned away and walked home as fast as I could. When I got home it was like a war zone, things were everywhere. On the floor, the counter, the tables, and shelves. "Mom, Dad" I called, I saw my 12 year old sister Hailey come down the stairs.

"Korra, mom and dad have finally lost it," she said. My mom came running down the stairs also and froze when she saw me.

"What's going on?" I asked my mom.

"Korra, ah … we are … kind of leaving." She said hesitantly.

"Wait why, I can't leave, I have a life here."

"And I don't want to leave either." Hailey commented and If Hailey did or didn't want something she usually got it because we are both very stubborn.

"I'm sorry girls, but staying isn't any option," she apologized.

"And why is that?" I questioned.

She hesitated at first like she was trying to come up with an excuse, "Your father got another job promotion so we're moving."

"But dad is already second in command at his job which Asami's father owns. And I'm pretty sure Asami's father is NOT dead." Hailey and I waited for an answer, but there was none.

"We are leaving and that is that she said."

"No we are not" Suddenly things started to shake and artifacts and furniture started to lift into the air. I didn't notice though, I was too busy glaring and arguing with my mom. But Hailey noticed and tugged at my arm, I looked down at her as she pointed to the ceiling. I looked up and saw most of the unattached furniture floating in the air, but as soon as I did it all came crashing down. We ran up the stairs so we wouldn't get hit, when we came back down there was broken glass and furniture everywhere. "What just happened?" I asked looking at my mother.

"It's time you know the true, both of you."


	2. The Truth behind the Lies

A High School Nightmare

Chapter 2: The Truth behind the Lies

~ Korra's Pov ~

"**It's time you know the true, both of you."**

What did she mean by 'you need to know the truth'? This makes absolutely no sense. "You might want to sit down for this."

"Ah, I don't think that's possible," Hailey announced as she pointed to the wrecked living room.

"Well than" out mom took a small breath before explaining. "Well you see you two aren't normal kids. Your father and I worked as scientist part of our lives. We created a formula that can give people some sort of powers. We tried it over and over again with many subjects, but all failed. When we finally came up with the correct formula we realized it was too powerful to give to the world. It could be used in so many ways so many bad ways, so we refused to give the others the formula."

"So you refused to give them a formula so what?" Hailey questioned.

"I think she was about to get to that part," I retorted.

"Oh, continue" she replied.

"Like I was saying we refused to give them the formula, but are bosses wouldn't accepted it. All they wanted was the money they would get from it. By that time Korra you were born, so they threatened us and we had to leave. And so you could protect yourself we gave you the formula and later we did the same to you, Hailey." My mom, Senna said directing the last part with a nod in Hailey's direction.

"If I may, who were your bosses?"

Our mother sighed, "Government forces chief of defense, Tarrlok Mandarin. We work on super weapons and the super human studies of the body and mind."

"You see a regular human only uses 10 percent of their brains, but we made a formula that can get you to 50 or 100 percent as you grow older." My dad, Tonraq interrupted as he came down the stairs holding three full suitcases.

"That's why we move so much, because we're running from them?" I asked. The both nodded in response.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm not running anymore. I say let's stand our ground." Hailey pronounced confidently as usual.

"I know, I don't usually agree with her crazy ideas, but for once she's right."

"Thank you, wait, hey …"

"I don't think we should run, I mean I don't know about you guys but I love my life here. With my friends and my school, I can't just leave." I said with the same confidence as Hailey, maybe a bit more. "You sure there isn't another way?"

"Well there might be one way …" My father said stroking his chin, "Honey, remember Tenzin."

"Tenzin as in Tenzin McClain?" he nodded, "Yes I guess, we might be able to work something out with him."

"Wait you mean, Councilman Tenzin?"

"Yes, he is a very trusted family friend and he lives in Republic City. Maybe we can get arrangements for tutoring there on your powers, and living there. But you must understand if we all stay there they'll know where we are."

"So what you're saying is we can stay, but you can't?" Hailey asked. They nodded a frown on their faces. "Ok".

Later we packed the rest of our things and called Tenzin, he gladly accepted us into his home. We didn't go to school the rest of the week because we were unpacking and saying our goodbyes to our parents who we might never see again.

~ Mako Pov ~

Korra hasn't been to school about the whole week, it's Friday and still no sign of her. I'm really starting to get worried, I mean she can't be sick she looked fine, on Monday. She can't be moving again she would've told us in person, from a call, or text. It kind seems like she disappeared. Asami, Bolin, and I are going to her house after school today, to at least see if she's alright.

*After school *

We walked up to Korra's front door and knocked we waited and waited and waited for 20 minutes.

"I don't think she's here guys," I said turning to walk away.

"Wait the doors aren't locked," Asami said as she opened the door wider and started to walk inside.

"Asami what are you doing? You can't just barge into someone house." Bo whisper yelled. I went in behind Asami, and Bo gave up and walked in as well. "Whoa, what happened here?"

The house was wrecked and no one insight, Asami was taking pictures of the residence while Bo stood dumbfounded.

"Whatever happened, couldn't have been good." I announced walking over to a paper on the counter.

"What where is Korra then? She must have known about this." Asami pondered aloud. Where is Korra, what happened here? All these thoughts crossed my mind. I looked down at the piece of paper on the counter. It has little scribbles on it that made the words 'Air Temple Island'.

"Guys, we're going to Air Temple Island."


	3. Best Friends Don't Keep Secrets From One

A High School Nightmare

Chapter 3: Best Friends Don't Keep Secrets From One Another

~ Korra's Pov ~

I awoke to objects gliding across my room, this is the fourth time this week. Ever since I fully realized I had powers almost everything around me levitates into the air. It's Friday, three days since my parents left. Hailey and I have been spending most of our time trying to learn and control our powers. I got dressed and walked outside of my new room. I was thinking about my friends and how I'll probably never see them again, I was really going to miss them, especially Mako. "Ooo, you like him, don't you?" I heard Hailey tease.

"Hailey, what did I tell you about doing that! This is you're last warning, if I catch you doing that, I swear, you're dead meat, Got it?" I said fiercely, while things started to float around me. She nodded in response before running away. Ever since Hailey found out her power to read minds, she has been budging into my thoughts, it's really annoying. Well at lets she has some control over it unlike me, my mentor, Ravia Fillister said it was because I was hidden from my 'abilities' for so long. My parents said this might happen before they left, they also said it was a possibility that we might receive more powers. Great. More things to turn me into a living weapon. I rolled my eyes before walking into the dining hall. Where everyone was seated, Tenzin, his wife Pema, and their three extremely hyper kids, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. We all ate in silence, which was fine with me since I was trapped in my thoughts.

"Korra" Tenzin called "Korra!"

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my thoughts, plates came crashing down to the table. Some of them were broken or chipped. "Sorry, Tenzin" I apologized helping Pema pick up the broken glass plates.

After the incident, we went to our regular schedules. Tenzin had work, Pema cleaned the house. The three McClain kids went to private school, and Hailey and I practiced our powers and fighting combat, just in case.

It was about three in the afternoon, and I was sparring with my trainer, Lin Beifong. When the ferry pulled up to the docks on the island. I was too busy sparring to notice my best friends walk out of the boat. They all starred at me as I trained dumbfounded. I couldn't blame them, I reached the highest level in modern style fighting and black belt in karate in only three days. Well, I have been in self-defense classes since the 3rd grade so it wasn't that hard, but I didn't tell them that. I didn't think it was that important. After I was finished beating Beifong's butt, I heard applauding. I turned to see my friends walking towards me clapping, "That was great, and where did you learn those moves?" Bolin asked.

"Well I was put in self-defense classes since I was 8 years old, so." I answered.

"Korra, why are you here and why is your house a total war zone?" Mako asked.

"Um"

"Korra it's time for your next lesson!" I heard Ravia shout. _Thank you_, I was secretly shouting in my head.

"Coming," I turned to my friends, "I got to go, come over later, maybe 5. Is that ok?" they all nodded. I feel bad for ditching them, but I wasn't ready to tell them. Not yet anyways.

~ Awesome time skip to 5 o'clock ~

I heard knocking at the door, "Coming" I heard Hailey shout. I went to the end of the stairs and peaked my head slightly over the wall to see my friends. "So here to see Korra?" They nodded, she let them in and asked Mako, "Do you like Korra?" he turned to her slightly confused.

"Yah, as a friend. Why?"

"Because you're thinking about her," that was my cue. I speed walked to my friends, grab their arms and dragged them to my room. But after I did that, I came downstairs and pointed at my sister.

"I'll deal with you later." And walked back up the stairs to see them starring at my messy room from all my incidents.

"What happened here, it's like your house," Bolin exclaimed.

I nervously laughed, "That's a story, I'm not planning to tell."

"Then why did you invite us here, what are you even doing here?" Mako asked.

"Um, I … ugh. It's kind of hard to explain."

"You know you can tell us anything, right?" Asami asked

"Yah, I do, but this … I don't know if you can handle it. I mean, I couldn't handle it when I first heard."

"Is that why your house is wrecked?" Asami questioned.

"Ah, kind of," I said rubbing the back of my neck. I went and sat on my bed.

"Korra, what is going on?" Mako asked sternly. I put my head down, _I'm not ready for this, it's only been a few days. I need more time._ I took a quick glance at everyone before setting my glaze to my hands.

"Kor, what happened? We only want to help," Bo said.

"I can't"

"I thought best friends don't keep secrets from each other. But I guess I was wrong," Mako said turning around and heading for the door. But when he opened it, it shut closed, he tried again but it wouldn't open. I focused on door, making sure it wouldn't open. When he turned to me, I looked at some of the objects around the room. Just as I thought, they started to float in the air and swam around my friends'' heads.

"Wow" Bolin said, staring at the objects around his head. I lost my focus for a second and all the items dropped to the floor. "How did you do that?"

"Korra, what just happened?" Asami questioned again.

"I told you it's hard to explain."

"We'll listen," Mako said. I sighed and told them the story my parents told my sister and I and what happened afterwards. Like why I was at the temple and didn't show up for school, also including that my parents left.

"So government agents are after you and your family," I nodded. "Cool. I mean that's tough, but at least you have these awesome powers." Bo yelled.

"Thanks Bo, I'd give them to you any day."

"Why? This is the most amazing thing ever." Asami exclaimed.

"No it's not. My family had to move constantly, we were separated from our parents. We're stuck on this island, until we move again, and I'll never have a normal life. And it's all because of this stupid formula that gives me stupid powers!"

"Oh, now it's just sad, very sad." Asami said.

"Subject change, are you going back to school?" Bo asked.

"Really, I have no idea. I mean I can ask Tenzin, but I don't think he'll be completely sold on the decision." I said. "I'll probably be stuck on this island for most of my life." Mako got up and walked to my door and slid it open and left the room.

"I'm goanna go talk to him, he's probably a little … confused" Asami announced.

"Maybe, I should go. I know you're his girlfriend and everything, but right now I think he needs me to explain myself further." She nodded in response. I left the two and went after Mako. "What's up with you?"

"It's nothing"

"Come on, I know you to well, tell me, please." I gave him my famous pout that no one can resist.

"Fine, I guess it's just a lot to take in, you know. Your best friends is going through a mega crisis and I can't do anything about it."

"I know, it is kind of a lot, when I heard well you know. But there is something you can do," he looked at me, "You can visit and never stop being my friend. That's all I need, ok" he nodded. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back into my room.

"You, ok, bro" Bo asked his brother.

"Yah, I'm fine. So Korra what are you going to do now?"

"I'm probably going to stay on the island and train until I've mostly mastered it. Then if possible I'll go back to school, like nothing ever happened. Good thing I'm learning more control over my powers. Usually it only happens when I'm emotional and when I want it to. So I just have to get passed that block and I'm back in school." I said cheerfully.

"Well, it getting late. We should probably get going" Asami said, getting up.

"Yah, bye" I responded.

"Bye Kor" Bolin waved to me as he exited the door after Asami.

"Bye" Mako said

"Bye, oh Mako wait" he turned to me, "Hailey said you were thinking about me early, what were you thinking?"

"Um, you heard?" I nodded still waiting for an answer, "I just wanted to know if you were ok."

"Oh, ok, bye"

"Bye" he left a minute later with the others. I closed my bedroom door, I really got to get over him. This can't be happening, this has to be a dream. At all the times in the world, I have to fall for Mako during my Mega crisis. Even though it was so much more than that.

~ Normal Pov ~

"Diana, are you positive, that she is on Air Temple Island?" the man said.

"Yes sir," a young girl about 17 answered.

"Good, now I want you to become this girl's 'friend'. Destroy her life from the inside before we attack."

"As you wish," Diana replied.

"Oh, and Diana"

"Yes sir?"

"If you get caught, I won't hesitate on replacing you_, permanently_." The man threated, the girl gulped

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed" as the girl shut the door the man announced, "I will get that formula if it is the last thing, I do." He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Tarrlok. What do you want?" a deep voiced man said through the phone.

"Ah, Amon, I have a_ special _job for you."

**What is Tarrlok planning with Amon? Wait for the next chapter to find out. I DO NOT own Legend of Korra. If I did …well. Anyways please review. Thanks. Bye. **


	4. Burned

A High School Nightmare

Chapter 4:

~ Mako's Pov ~

What happened yesterday was interesting, my best friend is a super weapon. I just finish football practice. That's right I'm on the football team, I'm actually the Quarterback. I drove home since Bo was already there, went through my regular schedule. Do my homework, check my Facebook page and Instagram, text Asami and some other 'friends'. Watched TV until I was bored and went to bed, but this time was different. I woke up to an acrid smell, I looked at the clock, it was 2 in the morning. I got up grabbed my phone and opened my bedroom door and went down the stairs, and Bolin soon followed. Than our little sister Marina came down. "What's going on?" she asked. We saw flames quickly spreading through the kitchen and living room. I quickly grabbed their hands and we dodge our way through the flames to the back door. Good thing our parents had a serious job offer, so they won't be back 'til next year in March. We made it out, only a few scratches and bruises. Then my cell started ringing, it was Asami I answered it.

"Hello,"

"Mako, my ... my house" she sobbed out.

"Asami, calm down what happened?"

"My house ... it's … it's gone. It's burning to the ground."

"Wait what!? So we both don't have a place to go."

"What do you mean?"

"My house it's was put on fire we barely got out."

"Where are we going to go now, this is my only house in Republic city and my Dad is on a vacation for two months."

"I don't know." I replied.

~ Korra's Pov ~

I woke up at 3 in the morning to my phone ring. I picked it up and answered, "Hello" I said groggily.

"Hey Kor, sorry to wake you up so early, but we need a favor." Mako said. The conversation was long, discussing every little bug so Tenzin couldn't say 'no'. Finally when we were done it was about five-thirty. I hung up the phone, and quickly fell asleep again.

I awoke to a knock at my door. I opened it to reveal Pema, who told me breakfast was ready. I thought it was a perfect opportunity to tell Tenzin the 'news'. Soon when we were almost finished I started, "Um, Tenzin"

"Yes, Korra"

"Can my friends maybe come live here with us?" I mumbled, but Tenzin heard.

"What, why?" He asked shocked.

"Well, you see their houses kind of burned down last night," I answered.

Tenzin sighed, "Of course,"

"Thank," and right before I was about to leave I said, "Oh, and they also know Hailey and I have powers."

"Wait, what? Korra!" I snickered a little at his reaction to the second part before I got ready and went to training.

Afterwards, I called the guys, "Hello?" I heard Asami say,

"Guess what?"

"What?" she asked bored and uninterested.

"Tenzin said you guys could stay at the island with me."

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWW" I heard Asami squeal so loud, I had to put the phone away from my ear.

Later the guys came over and settled into their new rooms, this was going to be great I could already tell.

~ Normal Pov ~

"So did you do what I asked?" a voice said

"Yes, Tarrlok, they are currently living under one roof now. So they are easier to attack and easier to break." Said the other man.

"Good, you're dismissed Amon," Tarrlok replied. _This is going to be easier than I thought_, Tarrlok thought. As the door swung shut.

**So hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also I DO NOT own Legend of Korra, please review. And have a great day. Bye. **


	5. Back to School Girls

**Hey! This one is going to be shorter than the others, but the next will be longer. I promise, and now, A High School Nightmare.**

A High School Nightmare

Chapter 5: Back to School Girls

~ Korra Pov ~

Yes! Finally, Tenzin has finally allowed me to go back to school, since I've most control over my powers. This is so awesome, I get to see my friends again. Though I'm not looking forward to trying to explain why I was gone for the whole week.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

And the evil alarm clocks are back. I got ready for my back to school day, ate breakfast, and speed walked all the way to school. When I got there it was like no one noticed I was gone, well except for my best friends and teachers of course. The first, four periods were fast and it was finally lunch. I sat at our usual table with the new girl in tow. I met her in second period and we have three out of the six periods together. She had pale skin, black hair with a little dark brown highlights in them. She was about my height and had dark blue eyes. We sat down on both sides of Bolin, who was across from Asami, who was next to Mako. Who was across from me. We all acted normal, Bolin flirted with the new girl, Asami and Mako flirted and made out. And I read a book, yup, normal. "So how long are you going to be in the famous R.C." Bolin asked.

"'Til the end of the school year," the new girl replied.

"Oh that's great, um, I'm sorry what was your name?" Asami asked.

"Diana"

"Oh, well that's great, Diana." Asami replied. The rest of the time Asami and Mako flirted with one another and Bolin left with a couple of his other friends on the football team.

"Are they always like this?" Diana asked. I looked up to see she was pointing at the couple acting all lovey dovey, which sickened me.

I groaned a little and said, "You have no idea" I went back to reading my book, Number the Stars by Lois Lowry. Soon the bell ranged and we headed to our last two classes. I grabbed my stuff from my locker and met up with Mako. Since we have our last two classes together, we sat down and talked for a while. Everything was fine until Lea walked in. Lea is the school's most popular girl in school. She is also the head cheerleader and it is kind of tradition for the head cheerleader and quarterback of the football team to be dating. And Mako so happens to be the quarterback, but he is already dating Asami, so Lea has been flirting and trying to steal him away almost the entire school year.

Lea walked in, with her followers laughing at what she said. Lea walked up to Mako and I.

"Hey Mako" she said cheerfully, then dully said, "Korra"

"Hey Lea" Mako replied back dully. I knew, Mako knew perfectly well, what Lea was trying to do.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my science partner for the project." She asked.

"Sorry, Korra's already my partner," he replied.

"Her?" Lea pointed, at me with a look of disgust.

"Yeah, me," I said.

But she ignored me and said, "But she is not even that smart or pretty."

"At least, I'm smarter than you," I retorted.

"Stay out of this," she growled.

"Ahhh, I'm so scared." I replied sarcastically.

"Listen loser, stay out of my business. If you don't remember, let me help you. I can make your life a living hell, by the snap of my fingers. So, back. Off." I was about to reply when the teacher, Ms. Fannett walked in. Lea walked up to her, "Ms. Fannett?"

"Yes Lea?"

"Sorry, I have to say this, but Korra was kind of threatening me, for no reason at all. I was just being nice, when she snapped."

"Well we do not tolerate threats in this class, Korra, I want to talk to you after class." Our science teacher said, as Lea and her 'followers' snickered behind her. I glared at the high school girls as they were talking in the front row seats.

"Korra" Mako whispered, shaking me. I snapped out of the glaring trance to see my pencil and eraser floating an inch above my desk.

"Opps, sorry"

"Its fine, I'm just glad no one saw it. You have to be more careful next time."

"Yes, mom" I replied with a small laugh.

~ General Pov ~

Though someone did see the mishap and it was no other than Diana. Who was outside their classroom and also said to her teacher that she had to use the bathroom. When really she was spying on Korra, she got out her phone and took a picture of it before the objects went back onto the desk. Then hurried back to her class, _They are making this too easy,_ she thought.


	6. Conflicted

A High School Nightmare

Chapter 6: Conflicted

~ Korra's Pov ~

It's been a rough couple of weeks since I've been back at school and also my friends have been living with me. Everywhere I turn, I see hyper little girls and boys, Bolin swooning another high school girl, or Mako and Asami making out. Which made my stomach turn, and jealousy stir within me. Beside that my schedules been packed, first school, powers practice, then combat training, diner, bed, and repeat. Nothing exciting really happens.

It was Saturday and Asami invited us to go to lunch together. Though the whole time Mako and Asami had their own private conversation pretending like they are on a date, and forgetting we are even here. Before the food was even served, Bolin saw a cute waitress and went on a walk with her and ditching me. And I am so sick and tired of this, Mako and Asami's flirting forgetting everyone is still there, Bolin's ditching for another girl. I'm just so fucking tired of it.

I groaned finally getting the attention of the couple. "Is something wrong Korra?" 'Sami asked.

"Um, yah, yah there is something wrong."

"Which is?" Mako pestered,

"I just don't get it?"

"Get what?" Mako asked.

"I don't get that you invite someone to lunch and you don't even talk to them. Not once! You guys just have your own little conversations."

"Well if you wanted to talk just ask" Asami said.

"Are you serious? For the last twenty minutes, I've been trying to get your attention."

"Oh, sorry" Asami apologized

"Um, you know, I actual what I said that wrong." I paused, "I've actually been doing that ever since high started!" I exclaimed, getting a few strange looks from other customers.

"Korra, calm down. We said we were sorry," Asami announced.

"No, I will not calm down, four years, four years I've been holding this in! I'm not going to anymore. Hey Mako, have any of you noticed where Bolin has gone?" I asked

"Um?"

"Exactly! Ever since high school, you've been chatting, Bolin goes off, to who knows where with a new girl every time, leaving me! And you know what, I'm the one who is going to be leaving now! Since none of you care, you're too caught up in your own little lives to care about me at all!" I exclaimed. I turned around, but before I went I whispered so only they could hear me "Here some advice, if you want to go on a date don't invite your friends along. It's just sad and awkward." And I walked out, leaving the two stunned.

My walk quickly turned into a run when I stopped I was in the worst part of the city. Where all the gangs, criminals, and street kids were. I walked around thinking to myself, _how did they change? What happened to us, we used to be so close._ Suddenly I remembered some of the good times we had.

_Flashback_

_We were at my house, hanging out in the sixth grade. We were playing Truth or Dare, and Mako just picked dare from Bolin. "Hm" Bolin hummed._

"_Come on Bo, hurry and think of something." I complained._

"_Fine, fine, I know! Mako, I dare you to kiss Korra."_

"_What?" we both yelled in unison._

"_If it helps you can just do it on the cheek." Bolin shrugged. _

"_No way" Mako replied._

"_Aww, come on Mako a dare's a dare" Asami replied._

"_I hate both of you" I growled with a scowl on my face with a killing glare shooting two of my best friends. _

"_But …" Mako began_

"_No, buts, you chose dare, this is on you, Mako." Bolin interrupted. Mako groaned and kissed my cheek. I blushed a bright red as Asami taunted,_

"_Mako and Korra sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"_

"_Shut up," Mako scolded, but at that time a tingly feeling was left on my cheek, where Mako had kissed it. My stomach had this warm feeling in it, but it felt … good? I looked to see Mako, also a bright red from embarrassment. But when I looked at him it wasn't who I saw before, it was a young handsome boy with spiky hair and the most hypnotizing amber eyes. That just glow like a flame. 'What is happening?' I thought as I starred at the most amazing sight, I'd ever seen._

_Flashback ends_

That was when I first developed a crush on Mako. I walked some more, as the bad ones came rushing through my mind.

_Flashback_

_It was in middle of first year of high school, at the end of the day. As Mako and Asami walked up to Bolin and I hand in hand. My heart sank immediately, this was going to be the day I told Mako how I felt._

"_Guys we have great news" Asami squealed cheerfully._

"_What?" Bolin asked oblivious as always to the situation. _

"_Me and Mako are officially dating," Asami said with a huge smile on her face and Mako had a smaller, but still big smile on his. _

"_That's great!" Bolin yelled, receiving weird glances from others which he ignored, "I'm so happy for you guys"_

"_Korra, are you ok?" Mako asked me. I put on a small faked smile,_

"_Yah, I'm fine. I'm happy for you guys, you're definitely made for each other. I gotta go, I'll see you later, ok?"_

"_K, bye Kor!" Bolin and Asami yelled as I turned and walked away a single tear running down by face._

_Flashback ends_

That's when all the pain of my life came back to me, the lies, the heartbreaks, aloneness, the burden of my powers, and especially my friends' carelessness. I collapsed at the end of an alleyway and broke down crying with no one here to comfort me. I was alone, all alone. Soon I fell asleep with no intention in returning home.

~ Mako's Pov ~

It was dark out now and Korra still hadn't got back after the explosion at the restaurant. Asami and I talked about it with Bolin when he got back. We all felt bad about it, so we promised never to do it again. But I was really worried about Korra, after that explosion, she could be anywhere during the dangerous night. I couldn't fall asleep that night, I needed to apologize to Korra, I needs to see her safe, and I needed her, as a friend of course. All these thought kept me awake 'til morning.

It was already afternoon before we knew it, Mako walked up to Bolin about to ask if he had seen Korra yet. But Bolin interrupted, "For the thousandth time, no, I haven't seen Korra."

"She been gone for a whole day, I think we should start searching."

Bo sighed, "Yah, I agree, let's get the others." He frowned turning and started searching for the others and I did the same. Soon everyone was ready to leave and search for Korra.

~ Korra's Pov ~

I woke up not in the alleyway, but in a metal room. I tried to move but I was tightly chained to the wall, I saw a shadow in the darkness of the room. "Hello?" I whispered- yelled, "Hello!?" I shouted louder, "Who's there". The figure was silent, it turned to leave opening the door laminated half of the person's face. It was a girl with dark blue eyes, pale skin, and black and brown hair, and she kind of looked like … no. "Diana?" I asked. The girl still stayed silent as she left the room. It couldn't be Diana, Diana is sweet, funny, and loyal, she's not a government agent, she's a seventeen-year old girl. How did I even get here? Where am I? All I knew was, I need get out of here, I need to go home. But why go home, I don't have a home anymore. I bet they didn't even realize I was gone. Not Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Bolin, Asami, Mako, Hailey … Hailey. I was supposed to take care of her, I could I forget my own little sister. I feel horrible, I need to get out of here, I need to protect by sister, this is for her, and only her. I used my powers to trying and unlock the chains, but it was no use, it only hurt me more. I took a deep breath and concentrated, it hurt, but I finally got out of the chains. I ran to the door, I quietly opened it. Idiots they forgot to lock it. I checked the halls all were clear. Now I find a way out of here. I went to the left, then turned right, then left again. Each time checking if the coast was clear. I was almost out, I saw the light from the door, I heard someone shouting for backup. So I ran faster, I was out the door in seconds being followed by about five guards. I looked around and noticed a mailbox, I used my powers to hit three of the men, but the other two were still hot on my trail. I stopped running momentarily to catch my breath, but by then they caught up to me. I went into combat mode as I did a powerful round-house kick to one of their heads knocking him into a car, denting it. He went out like a light. The last guy was more buff and hard to get rid of, after thousands of punches and kicks to his stomach and head, I could tell he was getting very tired. So I used my powers to knock him out with a stop sign. After that, I ran and ran, there was no way I could go home. They would follow me getting everyone else into deep trouble. I ran into a small hidden outlet, in an alleyway. It was night again and I was exhausted. I cried myself to sleep knowing and repeating to myself, _it's all your fault everyone, you love is in danger, and you can't do anything about._

~ Mako Pov ~

We looked everywhere for Korra, she was nowhere to be found. I turned around to see a quick shadow run into an alley. I followed it until I found a sleeping Korra with tear stained cheeks. _She's been crying, but she never cries, ever! Were we that horrible to her? _I slowly bent down and picked her, cradling her in my arms. _She looked so… peaceful. _As he walked her back down the alley, she began to stir.

~ Korra's Pov ~

I began to wake from the sudden pressure and heat. I looked up to see a foggy figure looking down at me. Without noticing who it was, I began to squirm and hit his chest trying to escape. "Korra, calm down, it's just me," that voice, I knew that voice.

"Mako?" he caressed my cheek.

"You had us worried, where'd you go?" he asked. I looked away not responding, he set me down gentle. I could feel him staring at me, but I wouldn't turn to look at those gorgeous amber eyes. "Look, I know you're probably mad at me and …"

"I'm not mad" I interrupted, I turned to face him, "Well, not anymore, at least."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Why are you here?" I asked ignoring his question. I wasn't ready to talk about it just yet. I crossed my arms with an irritated look on my face. "It's not like you care. It's not like anyone cares."

"We do care, Kor. We were worried about you. I was worried about you. You disappeared without a trace for two days. Did you think no one would notice, that no one would care?" a little bit of anger seeking into his voice.

I looked down at the ground, "Yes" I whispered, my voice cracking. I felt fragile, weak, helpless, and alone. I didn't know what happened, all I felt was warmth against my cold body. I could only hear the quiet streets as trash was blown away by the wind. I could only see darkness as a closed my eyes tightly. I could taste salt water tears that came from my eyes. I could only smell, the one person a loved most … Mako.

Soon he took me back to the temple, he promised me not to tell anyone of my break down. All I mentioned was being kidnapped and chained to one of the metal walls in the metal rooms. But not once did I mentioned Diana, 'cause I let myself believe it wasn't her. That it was someone who look a lot like her. I didn't go back to school for the next three days, I was traumatized. Of course, all my friends apologized for their actions and promised never to do it again. I forgave them, but I really never felt the same about them. How they could give me up so easily for their own concerns; I don't think I could trust them so easily anymore. I love Asami and Bolin as family, but for Mako, I think I like him, no love him even more. And it's getting hard for me to bare.

**I know y'all probably hate me for making you wait for this chapter for so long. In my defense, this was a long and difficult chapter to write and I got grounded for a while. It is kind of fluffy, for our fellow Makorrians. Anyway, so sorry for the long wait, please review. I DO NOT own Legend of Korra. Bye, next chapter coming soon.**


	7. A Storming Kiss

A High School Nightmare

Chapter 7: Storming Kiss

It's been three weeks since the kidnapping and I've been paranoid ever since. I always felt a strange sensation, that someone is watching me. Last week, Diana found out my secret by coming over for a surprised visit, she promised to keep it a secret. Diana proved she had nothing to do with any government stuff. So she has the all clear from me. It was sixth period, I sat in the back of the class far away from Mako. Ever since the kidnapping, I felt like we connected so it was so much harder to see him with Asami, or even see him in general. This boy is going to be the death of me. He sat next to me, I stayed silent and focused on the chalk board. "Hey, what's wrong with you, you've been ignoring me?"

"No I haven't," I lied, "Just been busy"

"Yah busy every time, I come around." He scoffed, "You've been like this since the 'incident'"

"I didn't want to talk about it" I got up and sat in the front. I felt bad for blowing him off, but he's the only one who can get to me. And I don't him to know how I feel about him. The class seemed super long, I officially hate science. The bell finally rang, I rushed out of the classroom to get away from Mako and the class in general. I reached my locker in a heartbeat, I quickly put my stuff away, grabbed my bag put in my homework, and turned to leave. But I was stopped by Mako standing inches away from me, I could feel his breath hit my face. I had the urge to move closer, but I ignored it, I took a step back to give some space between us. He took a step back too noticing that they were just inches apart.

"What's going with you, you can't keep shutting yourself out from everyone." He said anger and irritation in his voice. Once he calmed, "I only want to help you, Kor. Please, stop doing this, to us and to yourself." He pleaded.

"You don't understand" I turned and run out.

~ Mako Pov ~

_What's wrong with her? First she runs away, then gets kidnapped, and now is ignore everyone that cares about her. I'm getting answers, she can't do this her whole life, she damaging herself. I know it is probably a lot to take in when I heard, I didn't take it well, guess this is an after effect._

I ran after her, she took the underwater tunnel from the city to Air Temple Island. I followed her to an area hidden from sight. "Korra" she didn't turn, "I'm sorry for forcing you to say something your clearly not ready for. I just want to help you, you know, get it of your chest. Can you please just tell …?"

"It's you" she interrupted.

"What?"

"You're my problem" _How am I, her problem, did I do something wrong? _I asked myself.

"How am I, your problem?" I asked.

She laughed cruelly, "Itreally isn't that hard to figure it out, you know." I went and sat next to her.

"Care to explain,"

She sighed, and mumbled, "You really are going to be the death of me".

"Korra," she looked at me, "Tell me."

"I … I can't" I sighed and started to get up. The next vents went by in a flash, being pulled back down, and a pair of lips crashing into mine, and me kissing back. I felt a spark, and when I closed my eyes, I saw fireworks. Something, I never felt with asami ... Asami, my girlfriend, her best friend. _We shouldn't be doing this, _I thought. But I couldn't pull away instead I deepened the kiss. Something about just felt … right. I got a warm feeling in my stomach, but it felt … good? She pulled away too soon for my liking. "We shouldn't be doing this, not when you're with Asami." She paused looking to the ground, "I'm sorry". She quickly got to her feet and walked away, before I could reply.

This is too confusing, one minute she's ignoring me, the next she kissing me. And I kissed her back, I sighed and slowly walked to my room. Things around here are getting too complicated.

~ Korra's Pov ~

_Ugh, I just had to kiss him and he just had to kiss back. Things are getting too complicated. _I thought as I paced around my room_. I can't do it all, I'm just one person who just happens to have some stupid powers, which are by the way ruining my entire life_. I was deep in my thoughts, getting frustrated even more by each one of them. Why can't I be normal, why did I have to move here than none of this wouldn't have happen. It started to pour down raining in my room, as thunder crashed and lighting burned the floor around me. Everyone probably heard all the noise because they all came rushing to my room. "How do I stop it?!" I yelled trying to avoid being hit by lightning, Tenzin quickly grabbed me and pulled me out of the room and closed the door behind me.

"Are you ok?" Bolin asked.

"Yah, I'm fine." I shivered and hugged myself to keep warm.

"Come on, let's get you out of those clothes." Pema said gently gesturing me to follower her, which I did. Once I changed into some clothes in emergency suitcases, you know, just in case we had to leave. Pema cooked me some soup to warm me up. Since I got a little cold from my storm.

"Hey," I heard Mako said

"Hey, look about the, you know, I'm really sorry. I know you're dating Asami and I guess I just got... I don't know … jealous."

"You jealous? That's a first." I giggled.

"Yah,"

"So how long did you know have those … feelings?" Mako asked awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, maybe like six years." I shrugged

"Six years?! That's longer than asami and I have been dating. You mean, you liked me since sixth grade."

"Ah, kind of,"

"I guess you were waiting to do that a long time ago than" Mako said though it was more of a statement than question.

I sighed, "Yah."

"Um, where are you going to stay since our room is kind of trashed," He asked changing the subject.

"Probably in Hailey's room, we can share since she has two twin beds."

"Oh, how did that even happen?"

"I don't know, I was kind of frustrated and confused. Then out of nowhere storm clouds appear in my room creating a huge thunderstorm."

"I know everything is a wreck right now, but we'll figure something out. We always do" Mako said giving me a small smile. I smiled back at him, and he gave me a hug and left.

Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all.


	8. MY 18TH

A High School Nightmare

Chapter 8: My 18th

~ Korra Pov ~

_Yesterday, Tenzin told me to be prepared. He said every six years me and my sister get a new power. Today is my eighteenth birthday, which means another power. It's Friday, the last day of school which was cut off short for some … 'difficulties'. Which may or may not be my fault with discovering my twelve year old powers. It has been two weeks since me and Mako's kiss, but we are keeping it a secret and are continuing with our lives. Though I crave the sensation of his lips on mine, the spark between us and the fireworks shooting under my eye lids. It hurts me to see him with Asami, but I would never show it. I am Korra, strong, determined, and hot-headed Korra, and feelings can't stop me. But these do, Mako does, he always have, always will. Ugh! Why can't I just be normal?!_ "Great, it's raining, again." I mumbled sarcastically.

~ Bolin's Pov **(Surprise) **~

I noticed that Korra and Mako are closer than normal and also beginning to become very awkward around others. I think something happened between the two, and I'm determined to figure that out.

Later that day, I went to talk to Mako before visiting Korra. Today's her eighteenth b-day, anyways "Bro?"

"Hmm?" Mako said collecting some money to buy Korra something or food.

"Is there something going on between you and Korra?" I saw him tense immediately,

"No," he said instantly, _so there is something going on, _I thought.

"Mako, I know you to well, come on, I won't tell anyone."

"There's nothing to tell." He said simply, he grabbed the entire wallet and walked through the door.

~ Korra's Pov ~

I had an amazing birthday with my friends. Everyone gave my amazing gifts including my room being fixed. But my favorite was the necklace my parents gave me. They gave it to Tenzin and Pema to give to me on my birthday. It was a blue teardrop pendent that matched my eyes, it was also outlined in silver gems. Anyways, it was starting to get late, so I decided to go to my room and sleep. As a started to fall asleep, I had glimpse of the past and things I can't place or remember.

_In the Dream_

_**(Middle of first year of high school)**_

"_Mako and I are OFFICALLY DATING" Asami squealed _

_**(Scene change to when Korra was six)**_

"_Mommy, Daddy what's going on?!" Little Korra yelled frightened at the sight of floating objects around. _

"_It's okay sweetie, just clear your mind," her mother said. Little Korra closed her eyes and nodded. Objects came softly to the ground, she felt a pinch on her arm. She opened her eyes her memories of what just happened faded away._

"_Mommy, Daddy, why is everything on the floor?"_

"_No reason, sweetie. Just reorganizing." Her father said. Little Korra bought it and skipped away. _

_**(Scene Change to Korra at the age of twelve)**_

"_But mom, I really want to go to this party! It's not like anything's going to happen, plus it's my birthday!"_

"_Sorry, but you can't you'll understand when you get older."_

"_I'm not a baby so stop treating me like one, I hate you!" A storm cloud appears, and it starts to drizzle then pour down raining inside their house. "Mom what's going on!" a shocked and frightened twelve year old Korra said._

"_Sweetie, calm down and close your eyes." She did as she was told, felt a pinch on her arm. Twelve year old Korra opened her eyes to see her mother putting a syringe needle into her arm, pushing in a strange liquid. Soon the clouds began to fade, and Korra forgot what happened that whole day. _

"_Mom, why is everything wet?" _

"_I was washing dishes and the pipe broke, again. "_

"_Oh, Ok" and Korra walked back to her room._

_**(Scene Change to the beginning of 5**__**th**__** grade)**_

"_Hello, class, my name is Ms. Ming. We have a new student here, her name is Korra." The teacher said to the class as Korra waved, not nervous at all. "Korra can you sit with Asami, Mako, and Bolin." She said pointing to a four connected desk. Korra smiled and nodded and sat next to them._

"_Hi, I'm Asami, this is Mako and Bolin." Asami waved at her and smiled._

"_Hi, I'm Korra, it's nice to meet you." Korra smiled back._

_End of Memories/Dreams_

I smiled at the thought of my friends, but that quickly turned into a frown when I saw the next images.

_**(At the hidden Cliff)**_

"_I can't believe you're so jealous of me and Asami. You would do something like this!" Mako shouted._

"_I can't believe, you would accuse me of doing this just to get you from Asami! I wouldn't never do that to anyone, especially not my best friend!" I shouted back._

"_You know, if you don't drop this, you can forget our friendship!" he yelled, leaving me stunned. Mako turned and walked away. I fell to the ground, curled into a ball and cried and cried and cried. (At the docks) They left, Asami, Bolin, and Mako, they all left angry. Angry at me._

_**(Scene change to A Metal Room)**_

"_Help, Help!" I shouted pounding at the metal door. I couldn't move it, it was too heavy and I wasn't fully trained to move something so heavy. "Someone, help" I whispered. It looked like I've been there for hours. I walked to the far corner of the room, and slid down the wall. The door opened, it was Diana, "Diana?" I whispered. She came in and dragged me to a room with a seat and chained me to it. I looked too weak to fight back, "I trusted, you. You said you were my friend. It was all a cover, to get to me and my sister." I said annoyed, as I struggled, but no use. Diana looked at me and smirked. _

_Before walking out she said, "Do you actual think someone would want to be friend with you. I bet your so called 'best friends' don't even care that you're hear. I bet, they would be glad that you're gone and out of their hair. I bet you sister is glad to be gone and away from you." Her words came out like poison, she shut and looked the door and all went dark._

_**(Scene change to air Temple Island Courtyard)**_

"_What's happening to me?" Hailey yelled before becoming invisible than visible again. "Help me!"_

"_Hailey calm down and focus your mind," Tenzin yelled. She closed her eyes and tried._

"_I can't!" she yelled disappearing and reappearing over again,_

"_Hailey, please listen to Tenzin," I yelled. _

"_Help me, Korra!" She yelled one last time before disappearing, but she didn't reappear._

"_Hailey!" I shouted. I fell to me knees that were suddenly weak, "No" I whispered. Things from pebbles to trees started to float in the air. The sky was cover with thunder clouds, it started to rain, hard. Then the wind started to pick up, three hurricane were created and was gliding over the surface of the water. Lightning struck to the ground and the thunder roared as the sun completely disappeared. I cried while someone tried to pull me from that spot, but I wouldn't leave. Hailey was gone._

_End of Dream_

I woke up screaming so loud that even the boys could hear it. Tenzin, Hailey, Asami, Bo, Mako, and the other ran to meet me in my room. Hailey ran to my side along with Mako, Hailey hugged me and I hugged her back so tightly, I swear, I could see her becoming as pale as me. "Don't ever leave me, understand" I whispered with a shaky voice. All she did was nod, Hailey was safe, my little sister was safe, she didn't disappear, I won't let her. I kissed the top of her head as I trembled holding her so tightly, I could barely breathe.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Mako asked in a concerning and soft voice. I only squeezed Hailey tighter and looked down as her and back at Mako. I remembered it perfectly like it all just happened. I was terrified, I lost my sister, I would never forgive myself if I did. I stayed silent, "Kor?" he asked. Nothing, I tried to speak, but nothing came out, I was too terrified.

"I think we can handle this," Bo said to the others, they nodded and walked away. While Bolin and Asami walked into the room, closing my bedroom door. We all stayed silent 'til Hailey fell back to sleep in my bed.

"I lost her" I whispered to them, they turned to face me. "I lost, Hailey. She just disappeared." I paused looking down, "And I couldn't save her."

"That's why you were holding her like your lives depended on it," Asami commented. I nodded.

"You left," I paused, "You all left me"

"We would never leave you, Korra" Bolin said sincerely.

"But you did and it was all my fault. Everything is always my fault. You left, Hailey disappeared, and I ... I was going to … to," I took in a deep shaky breath. Mako put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

"No one's going to leave, I promise." I looked at him, then Bolin, Asami, then my little Hailey. I moved a piece of her strangely really dirty blonde hair out of her face.

"Ok" He gave me a quick hug before getting up and walking out the door with the rest of them.

"Night, Korra,"

"Night" I moved Hailey to one side of the bed and pulled the covers over both of us. The rest of the night I slept peacefully.

But it all seemed so real.

**Hey, don't really have anything to say so, I DO NOT OWN Legend Of Korra. Please Review, Can't wait for the next **


	9. Nightmares Can Come True

A High School Nightmare

Chapter 9: Nightmares Can Come True

~ Korra's Pov ~

I was crying, this weekend has been a total disaster. It wasn't what I expected at all. Everything had fell apart, I felt useless, vulnerable, and a horrible person. Today, I found out what my powers were and I regret even having them. Here let me explain.

_Flashback_

_Bolin, Asami, Mako, and I were hanging out in my room. We were all extremely bored, it has a Friday night and we were four uneventful teenagers. Mako and Asami started flirting with each other. While Bo and I gagged and played games on our cells. I was deep concentration, I was getting frustrated that I was losing in a game, I was playing. I didn't notice a storm cloud appear over Asami's head, I let out a frustrated huff, and it poured on Asami. I snapped my head and turned to Asami and apologized a million times, trying to stop the rain. When it did, she got up and stomped out of the room, with make-up smearing her face. I let out a groan, I was about to say something when Mako interrupted by pulling me out of the room and onto my hidden cliff. "What the heck?!" he yelled._

"_What? You think I would do that on purpose that was an accident!" I shouted, anger filling me because he was accusing me of such._

"_Yeah right, you probably wanted to do that to her for a long time!" He scowled._

"_What, what are you talking about?" I said angrily shocked._

"_Do I have to spell it out for you? I know you did on purpose because you're jealous of Asami?"_

"_What? I'm not jealous!" _

'_So what do you call that back there? Hm?" he asked._

"_An accident! Like I knew that was going to happen, I'm still learning how to control these stupid powers!"_

"_Then what do you call the past few weeks?!"_

"_So, just because I can keep it in check most of the time that doesn't mean always!" I shouted. "Plus why would I be jealous of you too!"_

"_Because you admitted it the night you kissed me!" he yelled "I can't believe you're so jealous of me and Asami. You would do something like this!" Mako shouted._

"_I can't believe, you would accuse me of doing this just to get you from Asami! I wouldn't never do that to anyone, especially not my best friend!" I shouted back._

"_You know, if you don't drop this, you can forget our friendship!" he yelled, leaving me stunned. Mako turned and walked away. I fell to the ground, curled into a ball and cried and cried and cried. I returned to my room, to a furious Bolin._

"_I heard everything, why would you do that! Why would you kiss him if he had a girlfriend" Bo said yelled in a way that no one but me could hear._

"_Bo, I … I."_

"_I thought you were better than this Korra. I guess I was wrong." He got up and walked out of my room. Asami was still really pissed at me for the storm problem, Bolin was mad about me making Mako cheat on Asami, and Mako thought I did it on purpose. They all found enough money some from Tenzin and found a small apartment together. _

_(At the Docks)_

_I watched them as they left, Asami, Bolin, and Mako, they all left angry. Angry at me, and they had every right to be, I was a horrible person and friend. The only person I have left id Hailey, hopefully she won't leave me like our parents and my friends did to me._

_~ Bob, the time skipper ~_

_It was Sunday, I was walking around Air Temple Island trying to get the abandonment on my friends and parents off my mind. I heard an ear- piercing scream and crying. The voice was crying out words like 'Help Me' or 'what's happening', I recognized the voice the minute she called my name, it was Hailey. I sprinted towards the noise, once I reached there I saw Tenzin trying to calm my sister as she appeared and disappeared. One thing came to mind, her twelve year old power. "What's going on?" I asked Tenzin._

"_It turns out your sister has the power of teleportation, but if she doesn't calm down she might be trapped in a different time or in a space in between." Tenzin replied, I was frightened at the fact that I might lose my sister the only thing I have left._

"_Hailey, please calm down. You're going to be alright. Just breathe." She tried breathing, but instead of evening, it quickened._

"_I ... Can't" she said in between appearing and disappearing._

"_Yes you can" she disappeared for a second before returning._

"_I don't know what I'm doing, please help me." She yelled. I could tell Hailey was terrified. "Korra!" she screamed before disappeared an reappeared thirty seconds later._

"_Hailey, you have to calm down or you might be lost forever." She didn't hear Tenzin's warning and started panicking more._

"_What's happening to me?" Hailey yelled before becoming invisible than visible again. "Help me!"_

"_Hailey calm down and focus your mind," Tenzin yelled. She closed her eyes and tried._

"_I can't!" she yelled disappearing and reappearing over again,_

"_Hailey, please listen to Tenzin," I yelled. _

"_Help me, Korra!" She yelled one last time before disappearing, but she didn't reappear._

"_Hailey!" I shouted. I fell to me knees that were suddenly weak, "No" I whispered. Things from pebbles to boulders started to float in the air. The sky was cover with thunder clouds, it started to rain, hard. Then the wind started to pick up, three hurricane were created and was gliding over the surface of the water. Lightning struck to the ground and the thunder roared as the sun completely disappeared. I cried while someone tried to pull me from that spot, but I wouldn't leave. Hailey was gone. I starred at the spot she used to stand in, I have nothing left. I am all alone, and so is she. I was supposed to protect her, I failed. I failed Tenzin, my friends, my parents, Hailey, and … myself. _

_Flashback ends_

I woke up sweating, trying to believe it was all a dream, but no Hailey was gone and I didn't help her. I quickly took a hot shower, got dress, skipped breakfast and went to school.

The first four periods, I was completely dazed. I only got the homework from my teachers and went back to thinking and blaming myself. _I could have saved her, this is all my fault, everything is my fault, _soon I got mad and irritated, _this is all that stupid formula's fault, if we didn't have this stupid powers. Our parents would still be here, Hailey would be here, we would still be in the South Poke away from the chaos._

Soon the bell rung and it was lunch. I slowly went to my locker, put my stuff away, and walked to lunch with my head down. Once I reached the doors, I looked at our usual table, no Diana, she was sick. I saw my frie … Mako, Bolin, and Asami glaring at me and turned back to talking to each other ignoring me. I paid for my lunch and passed by them a single tear running down my face as I walked out the cafeteria doors, my head low. I was officially alone, I don't have anyone that cares anymore, or at least people who are here now. I sat under a large oak tree near the school building. "Korra, what's wrong?" I looked up to see Asami, Bolin, and Mako looking down on me with concern.

"Why do you care?" I snapped. They looked at me than each other and sat down next to and across from me.

"Look, we're sorry about accusing you about the storms. You were clearly sorry and it was an accident," Mako said. I looked down, "I'm sorry for all I said to you," Mako apologized.

"Me too" Bolin piped. I didn't answer,

"Kor, is everything ok?" Asami asked. Another tear ran down my cheek, I hated how weak I've been ever since I've found out about my powers. I shook my head to signal 'no'.

"What is it?" Bo asked.

"Hailey"

"What's wrong with Hailey?" Mako questioned,

"She's … she's gone" I broke down instantly. "She's gone" I repeated, they all hugged me so tightly, and I did the same back. I didn't care if they hurt me, I need someone to lean on, and now I had three to. I didn't feel as lonely as before, but I was still extremely sad, but they were here to help.

The school bell ranged, I didn't get up with my friends. "You guys go on without me, I'll be right there." As they left, I went for a walk around campus, I felt a shock go through my body. All I could see was darkness afterwards.

"_I'm so sorry, Korra" Mako said caressing my face. "Please, please just wake up. We need you, I need you." I heard his desperate voice ring in my ears._

I awoke with a start, I was in a dark metal room. _How'd I get here, where am I? _I saw a door, I ran to it trying to open it like the last time. It was locked, ugh!

"Help, Help!" I shouted pounding at the metal door. I couldn't move it, it was too heavy and I wasn't fully trained to move something so heavy. "Someone, help" I whispered. It looked like I've been there for hours. I walked to the far corner of the room, and slid down the wall. The door opened, it was Diana, "Diana?" I whispered. She came in and dragged me to a room with a seat and chained me to it. I looked too weak to fight back, "I trusted, you. You said you were my friend. It was all a cover, to get to me and my sister." I said annoyed, as I struggled, but no use. Diana looked at me and smirked.

Before walking out she said, "Do you actual think someone would want to be friend with you. I bet your so called 'best friends' don't even care that you're hear. I bet, they would be glad that you're gone and out of their hair. I bet you sister is glad to be gone and away from you." Her words came out like poison, she shut and locked the door. I sat there stunned by her words and trying to think of a game plan.

"Hello, Korra" I man said as he walked in.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I shouted at him.

"There is no need to be upset. My name is Amon, and I'm doing you a favor."

I huffed, "Like what?"

"Taking away your powers of course."

I gasped, "No. No! There is no way you're taking away my powers."

"Sorry, but you don't have a choice. I have strict orders from the chief"

"Who is?"

"Tarrlok, Chief Tarrlok" I grimaced at the name, wasn't that the guy who my parents warned us about.

"But I want to inform you this may not be quick and it will hurt a lot." At that he started hooking cables onto me.

"How long, how long will this take." I asked.

"Well you are 18, correct?" I nodded, "Well, to completely take away your powers, about 3 days."

And in that moment, he started up the machine, I screamed in pain. It felt like they were sucking the life out of me. He stopped the machine, thankfully. He picked up his cell and went to the corner of the room. "Tarrlok" pause, "It seems her powers are connected to her life force." Another pause, "It means if I do this she might die" die, did he say I might die!? "Yes, sir, of course". He went back to the machine and started it up again. They didn't care, did they? They didn't care that an innocent 18 year old died, all I can do now is hope my friends find me in three days' time. Or else, that's the end of me and the beginning of the dark ages.

**Hi, please Review, no mean comments and Thank for reading my story A High School Nightmare. **

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN Legend of Korra, Bye.**


End file.
